Panicz/II/20
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XX Denhoff nie oglądał się za siebie, był jakby ogłuszony, jak dotknięty paraliżem. Martwym wzrokiem spoglądał na mijane pola, na znajome drzewa przydrożne, biernie przypominając różne szczegóły z przeszłości. Wolant przerzynał rozstajne drogi, z daleka widniała duża grupa drzew i krzewów na wzniesieniu. To okopy wodzewskie. Szalona tęsknota ogarnęła go z taką władczą siłą, że nie mógł oprzeć się jej rozkazowi. – Jedźmy na okopy! koniecznie przez łąki – wydał polecenie. Stangret zdumiał się, lecz skręcił konie na miejscu. – Jaśnie pan spóźni się na pociąg. – Wszystko jedno! jedźmy tam prędko, prędko! Minęli folwark wodzewski, zostawiając go na boku, po czym wolant wtoczył się pomiędzy wielkie sypane wały, obrosłe bujną roślinnością. W parowie głębokim i ciemnym Denhoff zatrzymał konie, wysiadł. – Poczekajcie tu, ja wkrótce nadejdę – rzekł do stangreta. Poszedł przez obszerną polankę, dążąc do cypla okopów. Pogrążył się w wąską „alejkę Dorydy”. Po obu jej stronach jagody głogów błyskały spomiędzy więdnących liści, jak zakrzepłe sople krwi. Pod stopami Denhoffa uginała się obfita trawa, dzikie róże chwytały go kolcami rozłożystych gałęzi. Cicho tu i zacisznie, jak w nawie kościelnej, świerszcz łąkowy ćwierkał w krzakach, czasem głośny szelest zwiastował bliskość śmigłej jaszczurki, lub polnej myszy. Ryszard szedł sprężyście, walcząc z poczynającym się rozrzewnieniem, odpychał je od siebie, stąpał krokiem twardym po tym cmentarzu wspomnień. Doszedł do miejsca, gdzie stał jego stolik i ławeczka. Ryszard krzyknął lekko, nie było już nic z tego, tylko pusty placyk trawy, zeszpecony pozostałymi po nich otworami. Z dużej świeżej jamki, od nogi stolika, wyglądała wielka żaba ropucha. „Panicz” zdusił skowyt w piersiach, dłoń przeciągnął po czole, mokrym od potu, fałdowanym przez ból. Krokiem mniej pewnym poszedł dalej. W drugim parowie zobaczył dąb ulubiony niegdyś, już ścięty, ociosany, leżący na trawie bezwładnie. – Gospodarują Trawkowscy! Tak, ci ludzie nie mają ideałów, gotowi wykarczować okopy, orać je i zasadzać kartoflami” – myślał ponuro. Piął się na cypel z trudem, nogi mu ciążyły w kolanach i w krzyżu czuł nerwowe szarpanie, obezwładniające go. Ale wszedł, stanął na wierzchołku wyniosłego zrębu i patrzył. Dokoła niego, hen, daleko rozpostarte pola rżysk żółtych, łąki szarozielone, zarośla, moczary. Wśród gąszczów kaliny i tarnin, szumi rzeczka, zjeżona grzywą pian, pędzi wartko po kamieniach, niekiedy skacząc z wdziękiem młodzieniaszka, czasem rwąc naprzód z wściekłością i gryząc kamieniste podłoże. Zbałwanione wody porywają gałęzie, kłaczki trawy i szumią i grzmią. „Panicz” nasyca łzawe oczy widokiem wsi leżącej prawie pod okopami, nawet zwie się Zaokopowa; stąd pochodzą Trawkowscy. Ale nie myśli o nich, błądzi wzrokiem po ukochanej okolicy. Tam jego las czerni ciężką barykadą drzew, tam kępa topoli, białe mury folwarku, czerwone dachy, to Worczyn. Zaledwie pół godziny, jak ich wszystkich opuścił i już za nimi tęskni. – Co oni tam teraz robią? Czy myślą, czy mówią jeszcze o mnie, czy się domyślają, że jestem na okopach i patrzę na dach ich domu? . Ryszard nieśmiało skierował oczy na park wodzewski, był blisko, oddzielony od niego małym skrawkiem pola. Młodzieniec zadrżał. Oto widzi doskonale tę swoją siedzibę dwuletnią i już straconą. Oto sosna „głowonóg” zwieszona dziwacznie nad brzegiem parowu, świeci na niej obrazek Bogarodzicy, to pamiątka po nim. Tam widać aleję modrzewiową, jaka ciemna i piękna, tam dachy budynków, tunel grabowy, tylko domu już ani śladu, schowany w gąszczach parkowych. Nie, owszem, widać, widać szczyt ganku; na tle ciemnego świerku w zachodzie słońca wierzchołek ten błyszczy niby odłamek złota. Denhoff uniesiony czcią głęboką porwany entuzjastyczną siłą uczucia wyciągnął ramiona i zawołał: – Domu mój! domu mój, czy ja cię odzyskam!?... Załkał, jęknęło mu w piersi. Pochylił głowę, odruchowo zdjął kapelusz, jakby nad pomnikiem pogrzebanej, drogiej pamiątki. Nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego co robi, ukląkł. Teraz już nie walczył z sobą, nie próbował walczyć. Długo tamowany płacz wybuchnął wulkanicznie, piersi nie mogły znieść takiego naporu skowytów żałosnych, rozpaczliwy krzyk duszy był zbyt potężny, zbyt żywiołowo okrutny by mógł być dłużej więziony. Łzy falą rzęsistą zerwały wszelkie tamy, przebiły się przez zaciśnięte powieki i buchnęło łkanie, straszliwe jak orkan. „Panicz” upadł na ziemię, zatonął w tragicznym szlochaniu w łzach gorzkich, bolesnych. Płakał na grobie marzeń młodzieńczych, na grobie swych ideałów, na grobie tej ziemi własnej, którą postradał, a którą pragnąłby wyrwać teraz z obcego władania. Lecz już nie może. Jest oto słaby, zupełnie bezwolny, leży na ziemi drogiej, umiłowanej nad wszystko, ale już nie jego własnej. Sam ją zmarnował, oddał w ręce swych katów, więc to on jest wrogiem samego siebie, on przez czas dwóch lat kuł gilotynę na własną głowę, aż spadła mu na nią, pokaleczyła i każe żyć. Z ranami, z nożami w sercu pójdzie w świat, z wieczną tęsknotą w zbolałej duszy, z obrazem tego najdroższego szmatu ziemi w oczach, szukających ostoi. Boże zmiłuj się! Boże daruj mi winy przeciw mej ziemi popełniane. Zsyłaj mi jarzmo karcące jakie zechcesz, będę je dźwigał... tylko pozwól mi tu powrócić, pozwól mi odzyskać ten zagon ubóstwiony, nie odbieraj mi nadziei, że doń powrócę z inną siłą, z hartem w duszy, z mocarną przewagą nad słabością mej jaźni, nad jej wadami. Spraw, niech się stanę innym człowiekiem, daj mi ducha, któryby zwalczał dramat mej natury, jej chwiejność i brak woli. Zostaw mi na otuchę promień wiary, że tę ziemię kiedyś ujrzę znowu, że obejmuję ją miłującym ramieniem, jak matkę swą , że ja powitam tak , jak teraz żegnam. Boże!Boże!Tyś wielki, Tyś wielki,Ty sprawisz to! To się spełni!spełni... to już mój cel!... to się spełnić musi! Młodzieniec modlił się głośno, jakby przed obliczem Stwórcy, całował ziemię i oblewał ją łzami. Chłonął w siebie jej zapach i twórczą moc.Słońce zaszło, cień omotał okopy, że stanęły już w mętnej pomroce wieczornej. Denhoff leżał wciąż wyczerpany, zastygły w swej kontenplacji rozpacznej. Twarz spłakaną wtulił w gęsty kożuch trawy, ciałem jego miotał zimny, przejmujący dreszcz. Dzikie róże, kaliny, zwikłane czeremchy chrzęst swój niosły nad głową bolejącego panicza; szumy te szeptały mu słodko: Powrócisz do nas, powrócisz. Rzeczka skręcona w wirach, dudniąc hałaśliwie wołała również: – Powrócisz! Powrócisz! Denhoff podniósł się, klęcząc ucałował ziemię z pobożnością, małą jej przygarstkę, wygrzebaną z trawy, schował do portfela, razem z fotografią Dory. Wstał z kolan, wyprostował się, przez łzy jeszcze patrzył na szarość dokoła. Znikały prawie zarysy okopów. Spojrzał na ostatnią smugę słońca złotoróżową. Muszę tu powrócić i powrócę! Teraz... w świat! Szybko zbiegł z cypla, ciągle w tej smudze przejasnej świecącej mu przed oczyma, tak dopadł do wolantu. Wyjechał z parowu na drogę, okopy szumiały za nim: – Wróć do nas i trwaj wśród nas. – Żegnaj synu, ale wróć – wołała za nim jego ziemia. – Powrócę tu, muszę powrócić! – krzyknął z niebywałym ogromem pragnień. Z obietnicą na ustach, z pożądaniem w sercu panicz ruszył w świat. ''Szanowna i Dobra panno Ireno! ''Nie pisałem całą jesień i pół zimy, bo cóż bym opisywał? Moje staranie, staranie się o posadę? Ach to nieciekawe! Niewesołe to było, ale trudne niezmiernie. I oto przebrnąłem tę drogę dla mnie obcą i kolczastą, jestem już wciągnięty w jarzmo, pracuję. Dostałem posadę bardzo skromną, ale na wsi; na Ukrainie jestem pomocnikiem rządcy. Od rana do nocy mozół i twardy regulamin. Trzeba to cierpieć „a cel tak daleki, a droga tak ciężka”. Zaopatrzony w wizję wymarzonej przyszłości dźwigam swą niewolę i dążę naprzód. Pani nie myślała chyba ani na chwilę, że zostanę na łasce rodziny lub Rosoławskiego? Nie. Pani zna moją duszę. ''„Kogo przypadek nie wywyższył, tego nieszczęście nie poniży” mówi Lineusz, ja bym nie potrafił poniżyć się, byłem lekki, lecz ambitny i takim pozostałem. Czy pani uwierzy, że mam teraz pensji rocznej 400 rubli i żyję, a nawet względnie dobrze się czuję? Przez swą lekkomyślność muszę być teraz na służbie, to kara za ziemię utraconą. Gdy mam chwilę wolną, rozmyślam o Wodzewie, słyszę rozmowę moich drzew w parku, zalatuje tu do mnie na ukraińskie łany szum sosen na okopach i chrzęst zarośli z mego cypla, z „alejki Dorydy”. Tak mnie to kołysze, zapach mej ziemi, który aż tu czuję, upaja mnie, odsuwa choć na moment od rzeczywistości. Melodia z mego Wodzewa gra mi tu bez przerwy. Sny moje chyba już nie powrócą? Prześladuje mnie szare, wstrętne widmo rzeczywistości. Mara ta, po zgaszeniu ostatniego promyka z migotliwej gwiazdy mego istnienia, postępuje już nierozłącznie przede mną, pozwalając mi tylko wspominać. Wspomnienia, panno Iro, czyż wystarczą? Ja tam zawsze buduję zamki na lodzie z przekonaniem, że może one będą „fundamentem pod przyszłe pałace”. Prawda życiowa, która mnie teraz otacza, otwiera mi oczy na wszystkie znikomości życia, myśleć o tym , o czym by się pragnęło zapomnieć, by nie czuć bólu. Wspomnienia mnie jednak pożerają, silniejsze są niż rozsądek, są zarazem zgrzytem i ukojeniem. ''Walczę i zwyciężam siebie, dlatego właśnie jestem zwycięzcą, że potrafię walczyć. Czemuż ja tego dawniej nie umiałem? Cierpię bardzo, ale mówię sobie, że dopiero teraz żyję. Dawniej to była słodka wegetacja, to jakby nieustanne dolce far niente w zapachu róż w blasku słońca. Teraz jest życie, twarde, obowiązkowe życie. ''Dura lex sed lex! i antydotu na to nie widzę. Bo i jakiż? Pracować muszę, nie mam Wodzewa, nie mam domu, jestem oficjalistą. Słyszy pani?... oficjalistą, ładny spad z tytułu „panicza” prawda? Napisałem to do panny Dory, odpowiedziała mi , że teraz jestem stokroć więcej wart, niż za czasów wodzewskich. Może to słuszne, dla mnie jeszcze – dziwne. Ha! i do tego przyzwyczaić się trzeba. Czy pani wierzy w istnienie takiej bestii nadprzyrodzonej pod nazwą Fatum? Och! ono grasuje pomiędzy ludźmi. Jest ohydą przejmujące, groźne jak przyszłość zbrodniarza. Fatum ma swych wybranych, przeczuwa ich poczęcie w łonie matki, jest przy urodzeniu, kołysze niemowlę i czuwa nad nim. Czuwa z pietyzmem, ze starannością. ''Tragiczna niańka! ''Czasem zasypia, ale budzi się jeszcze złośliwsze, okrutniejsze, z nowym napływem jadu w plugawej paszczy. Jego działalność, to rywalka piekielnych mąk. Urocze kwiaty marzeń zmienia jednym chuchnięciem w suche, nędzne badyle. Kolorową przędzę z tęczy, w ręku tych, którymi się opiekuje, przemienia mocą swego jadu w brudny powróz co dławi. Gwiazdy łowione przez jego pupilów, przeistacza w robaczywy bób, ciepłe pasma słońca w palące się kłapcie słomy, ideały w prozę najstraszniejszą bo najpospolitszą. Tak jest ze mną, to mój dogmat dotychczasowy. Jestem może wychowańcem fatum? Ono rozciąga nade mną opiekę i czuwa, bym się nie wyrwał z tych kleszczów. Rój mych marzeń tak oto bezecnie zmiażdżył, tak mi duszę zdeprawował, że czuję się niby odarty z szat, bez uczucia wstydu. Nawet mi nie jest źle, tylko bardzo niewyraźnie. Nigdy dotąd nie miałem takiego uczucia pustki, ale nie duchowej, lecz wyłącznej pustki bólu, jakby wszystkie fibry, ból rodzące, zanikły. Odczuwam głuszę niebywałą, jakbym był w letargu. Jeden punkt niby grot utkwiony, punkt bolesny, to serce, ono mnie boli jak rana, reszta istoty obumarła. Nerwy moje poszarpały się już na strzępy, miały na to czas, wszystko trwa do czasu na tym świecie. Całość mej istoty jest obecnie roztrzęsiona, nie ma oparcia, to nie materia, to rozległa przestrzeń. Pani pomyśli sobie, że zawsze tak samo było? Nie, teraz jest nie to, co dawniej. Umysł mój wiruje osobno i lotniej, dusza zaś podległa moralnemu rozkładowi, jest rozwiana w abstrakcji nieuchwytnej, męczącej. Duch z przestworzy wyławia coraz nowe wizje i nasuwa jej, tej roztarganej jaźni, ona je chwyta, by fantazjować po swojemu. Że zaś istota moja, z powodu braku konkretności materialnej cierpi, więc wizje swe oświetla piekącymi ogniskami cynizmu. To już nie pesymistyczna mgła, to już cynizm. Tylko fatum bluzga śmiechem! ''Wyszedłem z mego milieu, zżyłem się z nim od kolebki, obecna sfera ludzi, otaczająca mnie, jest mi nie znaną. Ale ponieważ będę obracał się wśród niej bardzo długo, może już całe życie, zatem chcę ją polubić. Napiszę do pana Paszowskiego, że z naturą moją nie obchodzę się tak brutalnie, jak mi doradzał, lecz jednak, że przyciszam ją w sobie z dobrym skutkiem. Tak panno Iro, rzuciły mnie losy daleko od was wszystkich, ale i pani pracuje, tylko odmiennie. Pani w Krakowie dąży do swych celów, panna Dora suszy sobie główkę na uniwersytecie, ja zaś w otoczeniu fornali, parobków przy rolnej pracy, wśród natury, pragnę, marzę, tęsknię, oraz idę do jedynego już ideału – odzyskania Wodzewa. Odzyskam go, bo chcę! Cała dusza moja, serce, nerwy, krew, wszystko, co we mnie czuje i tęskni, wszystko mnie tam gna, aż kiedyś... kiedyś na zagon wodzewski „panicz” powróci! To nie są puste słowa, proszę w nie wierzyć tak, jak ja wierzę.